1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection method for a braided hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 35 12 988 A1 discloses a method that uses an adhesive made from a vulcanized material for connecting a flexible hose to a rigid tube. Furthermore, DE 101 12 049 A1 discloses a device for gluing together two components that are pressed down on one side by a blow body capable of being acted upon with pressure.
The object of the invention to provide a connection method for a braided hose and a connection between a braided hose and a tie-up bracket or a metallic hollow profile, thus ensuring a simple way of making a firm and durable connection.